Wrenches of assorted sizes and shapes have existed for decades. Most tool sets are bulky and of significant weight. A standard tool set has multiple handles, socket extensions, sockets, etc. Carrying or storing a full set of tools may be difficult due to its bulk and significant weight. In order to reduce the weight, the tool industry offers ratchet systems with a drive which fits several different socket extension. This allows a single handle to be used for several different configurations. However, there are still many bulky pieces which are redundant for any particular configuration.
To address the problems listed above, universal wrenches have been designed which fit multiple size bolts. There are several different variations of this type of device. One version has a rotatable head which rotates in relation to the handle to engage the bolt between the head and the handle as the user begins to twist the wrench. Another version has a sliding member which adjusts to the diameter of the bolt. Typically, these wrenches are more difficult to use, especially in situations where a 360° area surrounding the bolt is not free of interfering objects.
Another tool is a device sold by Mac Tools listed as part number W3R (Ratchet Head Only) and W30 H (Attachment Handle). The W3R device is a ratchet head which has a hollow round extension for a cylindrical handle. The extension has an opening for a locking button. The locking button on the handle is depressed with a screwdriver or other rigid device as the handle is inserted into hollow. When the handle is inserted and properly orientated, the locking button pops up into the opening in the extension. To remove the handle, a screw driver or other small, relatively rigid member is used to force the locking ball down as the handle is pulled out of the hollow. In order to maintain the locking ball within the opening, the movement of the ball must be extremely stiff, otherwise the handle would be prone to rotation within the hollow. Further, this device still requires the same number and variety of pieces and, therefore, would have the same problems with bulk and weight.